


Once Upon A Time in Asgard

by AnDreamer109



Category: Loki Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Disney, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Other, Snow Queen Elements, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), frozen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnDreamer109/pseuds/AnDreamer109
Summary: Our Storybrooke heroes discover a mysterious weapon that could help them defeat the Evil Snow Queen but in the midst of battle, hurls them in to Asgard. Emma, David, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff seek Thor and Loki's help to return home. OUAT/Thor  (OUAT Season 4)





	1. Ch1 Storm-Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> *This chapter is an alternate to "Shattered Sight"
> 
> *Character Deaths 

**Asgard**

"How much farther?" inquired Volstagg a rather large and ruddy looking man. The weary warrior's horse began to gradually fall behind those of his four companions—Hogun the Grimm, the Lady Sif, and the two princes of Asgard; Thor and Loki.

Each wore an expression of tiredness from the day's events. The long journey to the countryside to investigate a claim of treason led Asgard's mighty heroes to a band of treacherous mercenaries. Upon their discovery a battle ensued and victory was swift for Asgard.

"Our destination will shortly be in view. Just over this hill." Thor called out over his shoulder.

Approaching Volstagg from behind, Loki jested, "Worry not, my friend. The servants have been alerted to our arrival. The kitchens are well stocked. You shall soon have your banquet," Loki grinned at the large man beside him, "and a fat pig all to yourself."

Volstagg huffed in response.

Thor and Sif paused a moment at the top of the hill, taking in the sight. Hogun, Volstagg and Loki were soon beside them.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a small city appeared, the Allfather's winter palace at the city's head glittering like a jewel in the sun. It was smaller and rather more ancient looking than the palace in Asgard where the royal family resides. But it was by no means anything less than awe invoking.

Golden fields of wheat rippled in the wind. The outskirts of the city were dotted with farmhouses. Mountains lay to the west of the city and a crystal clear lake to the east.

The five warriors continued their journey beginning their descent to the city. Soon the sun was setting over the mountains. Two moons peaked over the lake to take its place high in the sky.

"There has not much changed since my last visit," the Lady Sif said speaking to Thor.

"You have visited before?" inquired Volstagg.

"Once. I was but a child then," Sif said and Thor caught her momentarily smiling at some distant memory.

Loki chuckled, "Oh yes! Such fond memories." Loki said with a hint of sarcasm.

Sif threw him a dirty look. For when they were children, Loki had made it known that her presence was most unwelcome. She often found herself at the wrong end of his most devilish tricks. Even now they could barely tolerate one another's presence. Though, through their time together on the battlefield they've seemed to gain some sort of mutual respect for each other.

Loki smiled. His goading having achieved the reaction he hoped.

"Look!" the exclamation came from Hogun—who was usually the quiet one in the group, startling his fellow companions.

The warriors looked toward him then followed his awe struck gaze to the palace.

A rumble filled the air as a giant black hole ripped through the clear sky. With a boom, a funnel of grey smoke like a tornado touched down near the palace gates. As quickly as it had appeared it was gone, leaving behind a ripple in the wind that reached the warriors even on the outskirts of the city.

"Was that a—"

"A portal." Thor finished and with a "Ha!" raced to the phenomenon's epicenter, his brother and the warriors close behind him.

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**A Few Hours Earlier**

"Anna!"

"Elsa!"

It was like something out of a cheesy romance novel, the two girls ran to embrace each other on the beach, reunited at long last. The two sisters clung to each other for a few moments barely able to speak between sobs.

"Hello," Kristoff waved to an equally confused Emma.

"Yeah, hi." She said.

"Look, I'm sorry to ruin the moment but we really need to get her to Mr. Gold." Emma said pointing to Anna.

Thunder rolled in the air as if to prove her point.

"What. Is that." Kristoff said finally noticing the giant ominous cloud looming over Storybrooke.

"Magic," said Emma, "C'mon. I'll explain on the way."

...

"Okay, so let me see if I got this straight. Anna and Elsa's aunt froze all of Arendelle for _thirty_ years so that you and Elsa and her could rule it as one big happy family, and then she cursed this town so that everyone will only see the worst in each other and tear each other apart and... an—"

"And I'm the only one who can stop it because I've been under the curse before." Anna said finishing Kristoff's very concise summary.

"Basically," Emma sighed, " Elsa and I are immune but Mr. Gold is working on a counter curse for the rest of the town."

"This is crazy..." Kristoff said shaking his head.

Emma quickly led the way to a small shop off the main street. A small sign hung above the door.

Mr. Gold

Pawnbroker &

Antiquities Dealer

A bell dinged as they walked into the shop. Emma held the door for the others to walk in behind her.

"You!" Anna gasped pointing a wagging finger at Rumplestiltskin. She turned toward Elsa then back to the so-called "Mr. Gold".

"Hello dearie," Mr. Gold looked up from the mess of bubbling beakers to give her his most winning smile.

"You..." she said pausing to find the words to finish her thought, "are... a very bad man!" Anna yelled, clearly flustered her cheeks turning as red as her braided hair.

"I see you two have met then." David Nolan entered from a small room in the back of the shop followed by Henry, Belle, Hook, and Mary Margret holding baby Neal.

"David?" Kristoff and Anna said in unison.

"It's good to see you." David said hugging Kristoff with a genuine smile on his face.

"Joan." David said nodding at Anna.

"Joan?" Said Kristoff puzzled.

"It was a... code name. It seemed necessary at the time."

David chuckled, "This is my wife Snow, our son Neal, our daughter Emma and her son Henry."

"Wait. What? Your daughter? You look the same age. And grandson?"

"It's... complicated," Emma said now standing by Henry.

"Anna!" Belle said rushing forward to give her a hug.

"Belle?" Anna said uncertainly.

"Oh my goodness! Belle! I remember seeing you like it was only yesterday! Granted, I was _frozen_ for thirty years so really, it really was just like yesterday..."

"Anna, I am so, _so_ sorry." Belle began.

"It's not your fault." Anna shrugged, "My aunt Ingrid, she's the one responsible. For all of this." She said remembering their current predicament.

Anna glanced up at Mr. Gold again wearily.

"Anna, I'd like you to meet my new husband." Belle said grabbing Rumplestiltskin's arm.

"But, but ..." Anna stuttered, "He's a dark sorcerer. He tried to trick me!"

"Key word being 'tried'. Amazingly, dearie, you are one of a very few who have successfully backed out of a deal with me.

"But all of that is in the past now. You will find I am much reformed."

Anna still looked uncertain.

"Anna, a lot can happened in thirty years. Mr. Gold has been very helpful during my stay here. People change." Elsa said gingerly laying a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"So what is the plan?" Hook asked looking around the room, "There is a plan, yes?"

"The counter curse is almost ready. All we need is a lock of your hair." Belle said addressing Anna.

Cautiously Anna walked over to the counter. She reached up with one hand to twist a strand of hair out of her braid while the other hand reached out to grab a golden antique looking dagger to cut it with. Anna slowly brought the blade to her face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kristoff said grabbing Anna's arm.

"What are you doing? You're gonna poke an eye out with that thing." He said taking the dagger from Anna's hands, laying it back down carefully on the counter.

"Got any scissors?" He asked Belle.

In a few short moments a pair of scissors were procured from behind the counter and Kristoff was handing Belle a lock of Anna's red hair.

"I didn't know you were such an expert hairstylist," Anna said jokingly.

"Of course I am. Who'd you think cut my hair, Sven?"

While Rumplestiltskin and Belle worked on the counter curse, Kristoff and Anna caught up Elsa on what was happening in Arendelle. Regina arrived and was sitting with Henry in the back room on the cot. David, Mary-Margret, Emma, and Killian stood around, trying to iron out the details for the rest of the plan.

"That was Leroy," David said hanging up the phone, "he's getting the word out; lock your doors, stay out of the streets, stay inside."

"That's great but... even after the counter curse is ready, how are we going to vaccinate the entire town?" Mary-Margaret said rocking Neal.

Hook moved forward from his place beside Emma, "Once the Snow Queen finds out what we're up to she's going to do everything she can to stop us."

"Then let's bring the fight to her. Face her on our own terms. She doesn't know about the vaccine. Let's use that to our advantage." Emma said with a plan formulating behind her bright eyes.

Hook turned to her, "Go on, Miss Swan."

"Right now she thinks that Elsa and I are the only ones immune to the curse. In terms of people with magic we out number her four to one. We can take her!" She said turning to look at Mr. Gold and Regina.

Mr. Gold looked uncomfortable, "I'm afraid I can't be of much help, dearie."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Regina asked pointedly.

"I... made a deal with the Snow Queen."

"What?!" a chorus of incredulity sounded through the room.

"What do you mean _you made a deal _with her?!" Emma yelled.

Rumplestiltskin scoffed, "Pardon me for not believing that after weeks of searching with no success we would suddenly find the one person who could turn the tides of this battle.

While you all were off looking for a miracle, I made a deal. I promised to stay out of her way and she promised to let me leave Storybrooke with my family. My family for her family." He said gently placing a hand on top of Belle's.

"Rumple, we can't leave now."

"I know... but the deal still stands. I cannot interfere."

"How could you promise something like that?!" Emma said angrily, "She's—

"Crazy?" Gold supplied, "Quite possibly. You may not see her as part of your family but she does. And I didn't just make the deal for Belle and myself, Emma. I made the deal for Henry too."

"If we leave Storybrooke, we could never come back!" Henry said standing up.

"If we left Storybrooke, there would have been nothing to comeback to, Henry. I'm so sorry but it seemed like the best option at the time."

...

"I'm confused" Anna whispered to Elsa in the corner.

"Henry is Mr. Gold's grandson."

"I thought he was David's grandson."

"He is. They are both his grandparents."

"Okay... _him_ I could maybe see, but David still looks way too young to be a grandpa, right?"

Emma took into account this new information and adjusted her plan.

"We don't have time to talk about this right now! Look, we just need a way to make her cooperate with us, just until we can clean up this mess. Elsa and I can draw her out and Regina can... well, you can do what you're best at," Emma gave her a look. The space between Regina's eyebrows crinkled in response.

"Wait, are you implying... You actually _want_ me to rip someone's heart out?" A laugh threatened to escape Regina's lips at the irony.

"Emma!" Mary-Margret said slightly taken aback.

"Not to kill her! But if you hold her heart you can control her actions, right? We can lock her up and buy ourselves some time until we figure out what to do with her."

"It's finished!" Belle interrupted from around the counter.

Rumplestiltskin and Belle grabbed several bags and passed them out to everyone.

"Just sprinkle a little dust over your eyes," Rumplestiltskin said demonstrating on Belle, "and there you have it."

Belle pressed her eyes closed for a second and then blinked.

"How do you feel?" Henry asked Belle.

"A little bit dizzy and like kind of, I don't know, annoyed."

"It's an after affect from the curse," Anna said knowingly. Then she clasped her hands together and gasped, "That must mean it's working!"

"It would appear so," replied Mr. Gold.

Around the shop everyone was reaching into their bags to grab a pinch of dust and helping their loved ones. David made sure to sprinkle dust on baby Neal (who fidgeted a bit in his car seat and let out a tiny sneeze) as well as Snow.

And just like that, they were all immune to the curse of shattered sight.

...

Outside the sun was setting. Thunder roared as the thick purple clouds enveloped the town. Shards of glass from the Snow Queen's evil magic mirror descended upon the town's every inhabitant.

"Time's up," Emma said more to herself than anyone else.

David turned to Mary-Margaret placing both hands on her shoulders, "Take Neal and Henry and lock yourselves in the mayor's office."

"Here," Regina handed her a small scroll of paper, "it's a protection spell. No one will be able to get in."

"Ready?" Emma asked Elsa and Regina.

Anna moved from her place beside Kristoff toward Elsa. "I'm coming with you," she said.

"Absolutely not!" Elsa declared.

"Ingrid is my aunt too. I have to help."

"Anna, I just got you back! I'm not letting you put yourself in harm's way."

"That's not fair. I just got _you_ back! What happens if you get hurt or— "

"It's too dangerous. You're staying."

"But..."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"She'll be fine, the Snow Queen wants her alive, remember?" Regina guided Elsa away from her sister, "Let's go."

Regina led the way out the door. Elsa and Emma followed her out onto the street.

Suddenly, and without any apparent help from those who just left, the door slammed shut behind them. Emma turned on the spot staring at it a moment. She grabbed the handle to push it open. Nothing happened. Elsa and Regina looked around on the alert. The streets were dark and quiet.

Emma shoved the door harder.

"It's stuck."

To her surprise, a thick sheet of ice started to spread over the door, then the windows, until it blanked the entire shop.

"Argh!" Emma withdrew her hands burned by the extreme cold of the door handle.

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find out about your little plan?"

Three heads turned in the direction of the voice down the road to the now visible Snow Queen.

"You," Regina said summoning fire to her fingertips. But before she could throw a fireball and a snarky remark, she was vanished in a poof of smoke.

Emma instinctively pulled her gun from its holster but with a flick of the Snow Queen's wrist it was magically tossed aside.

As Elsa raised her hands in front of her body in defense, Ingrid waved her own and they were magically swept away to the Snow Queen's hideout.

...

As Emma, Regina and Elsa left, David gathered the remainder of the group with their bags of dust formulating a plan for the cure's distribution.

"We should make curing those with a history of violent behavior a priority. Let's head to the sheriff's station and spread out from there," David declared.

Just as Emma crossed the threshold, the door slammed loudly behind her. Everyone looked at it quizzically. David was at the door in a few short steps but before he could grasp the handle, someone shook it from the other side.

"It's stuck." David heard Emma's voice muffled by the door.

The temperature in the room plummeted. Ice spread out covering the windows and doors.

"Emma!" David pulled the door as hard as he could but it was no use.

He tried to see what was going on through the window but the frost-covered glass blurred his view.

"Its _her_." Anna breathed out a cold foggy breath.

Hook tried the door again, pulling hard.

"Swan, are you still there?!" he shouted with no response.

There was a flash of light and then silence from the other side. They were gone.

...

In the woods, Regina falls to the ground. She gets up and dusts the dirt off her jeans as she takes in her surroundings, a remnant of a fire circled by abandoned tents she recognized as Robin Hood's camp.

Behind her she hears a noise. She turns around and then sees him—Robin, tied to a tree.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Robin! I'm—" Regina's excitement fades as she notices the look in his eye, devoid of any love or kindness, replaced by a look she knew all too well, loathing.

"It is oh so clear to me now, Regina!" He says as she steadily walks toward him.

"No! Robin! Please don't!" she said as she hurriedly grabbed the bag of dust from her coat pocket.

"You were _so desperate_ for love," he went on.

Regina pulled the strings on the bag frantically trying to open it.

"I never loved you, Regina."

Her heart stopped.

"I pitied you."

Regina took a handful of dust and blew it into his eyes.

Robin coughed at the magic dust entering his lungs and blinked rapidly.

"Regina?"

...

"You! You sold us out!" David said turning on Mr. Gold.

"I did no such thing."

"Speak truth, Crocodile, had you anything to do with this?" Hook asked Gold pointedly.

"Does my word mean so little?" he said shaking his head in dismay.

Hook squinted his eyes at him, urging him to answer his question.

"No. The Snow Queen could not see what was happing here. But, she has eyes all over town. She must have seen Emma and Elsa bring those two into my shop." He said gesturing at Anna and Kristoff.

"Open the door. Burn it down or, whatever. Do something!" David pleaded.

"I can't. Anything I do would only make things worse."

"What do you mean, like the wall on the town line?" David said remembering the visit to the wall earlier that day.

"Exactly like the wall on the town line. The barrier is not just ice. It's an extension of the Snow Queen; living, growing, and volatile... an extraordinary feat of dark magic."

"We did not ask for your appraisal," Hook said scornfully.

"It would take a force equally as compelling to break the magic woven in its ice." Gold concluded.

"So, there's nothing you can do?" Anna said frowning.

"Now I didn't say that, did I, dearie?" Mr. Gold grinned.

"It just so happens, there is one such item in my possession that may prove to be useful," Gold said as he summoned an object forward in a swirl of red smoke.

"A relic, said to have belonged to an ancient Nordic king. Who ever should wield it cannot fail at their endeavors."

A large glass case appears on the counter with a hammer set in it on display.

"If I am right, it should be completely unaffected by the magic of the Snow Queen and can destroy this wall with ease..."

"Great, so why are we just hearing about this now?" David asked.

"Because, it is protected by blood magic. Only someone from the royal bloodline of Arendelle can use it effectively and it is not without great personal risk."

The hairs on the back of Anna's neck prickled up and she could feel everybody's eyes on her.

"All magic comes with a price." Rumplestiltskin said removing the glass lid, placing it next to the case on the counter.

"A magic hammer? What like, 'Thor's Hammer'?" David asked quizzically.

"Thor? Isn't that just a story?" Kristoff interjected.

"That's just the thing, mate." Killian said speaking to Kristoff. "You see, in this world, we're all just stories."

"Not following..."

"In this world 'Thor' is just a comic book character," David recalled, "but in the other world he's just a story too... I mean, my mother use to tell me bedtime stories about Asgard when I was a kid. It's not real."

"By now you should realize there's a grain of truth to every tale, riddled as they may be with tedious misconceptions," said Mr. Gold. "Indeed, this hammer is not of Asgardian origin but was forged by a dark sorcerer, long ago, in Arendelle."

"Perhaps he too heard the tales of Asgard and determined to fashion such a weapon after the legend of Mjolnir," Gold suggested.

"There's writing on the side..." Anna leaned in for a closer look. "Storm-Breaker..." she said tracing the runes through the glass with a finger. An electric current flowed from the hammer into Anna's fingertips.

"Ah!" Anna exclaimed, "What was that?!"

"As I said, this weapon is protected by blood magic, and you are its proper owner. This is our best chance at stopping breaking down the Snow Queen's barrier but it is entirely your choice. Claiming this hammer will not come at an easy price."

The room shook. The ice grew thicker, and the shop grew colder.

"Well, I don't really have a choice, do I? I have to help Elsa, _and _Emma. I can't stand the thought of something happening because Ingrid—because _I_, couldn't stop her."

Anna looked at the hammer.

"Whatever the price, I'll pay it," Anna said.

Anna reached her right arm in lifting the hammer from the glass. Energy coursed from the hammer, through her arm, and her entire body. The room rumbled. A white light encompassed Anna and momentarily warmed the shop.

"Whoa." Kristoff said when the light cleared.

Anna tested the weight of the hammer in her hands.

"You know, it's a lot lighter than I thought it would be." She said giving it a twirl, then accidentally dropping it into a display of antique-looking model ships. It landed with a loud thud creating a small crater around it.

Rumplestiltskin cringed, "Be careful with that."

"Sorry," Anna apologized.

Anna pointed the hammer at the door and aiming with one eye, blasted it open. The ice surrounding the blast melted away.

"Alright, let's go."

...

Emma gathered all the fire she could muster and released it on the Snow Queen. Ingrid was surrounded by fire but when Emma let up she could see that it had no effect on her. The fire just went around her as if she were in some sort of bubble.

"You can't hurt me, Emma. We're connected." Ingrid said holding up her wrist to display her yellow ribbon.

"Oh, yeah?" Emma rushed to tackle her to the floor.

Ingrid vanished and Emma fell through the icy magical cloud that outlined where the Snow Queen was just standing. Emma spun around swinging her right arm. Ingrid vanished again and the only thing Emma's fist could come in contact with was the white cloud of magic where her face had just been.

"Emma!" Elsa shouted as the room began to shake. A sudden growth of stalactites and stalagmites emerged around Emma and Elsa separating them into cages of ice. Elsa's panic was visible by the snowstorm swirling around her.

Emma's eyes widened at the sight of Elsa losing her composure. Emma pulled at the bars of the ice cage trying to break one loose. When that didn't work Emma tried magically blasting them with fire. The icicles only grew thicker.

"Oh Emma, I'm sorry its come to this, but you just couldn't listen."

"Let us go!"

"You know I can't do that," Ingrid answered. "I've been waiting for this day for a long, long time. Waiting for you, the perfect match."

Ingrid gently caressed the yellow ribbon on her wrist and smiled.

"These ribbons link us together, as sisters."

"Get it through your head, lady! We're not your sisters and we're never gonna love you!"

"The sad thing is, I know you actually believe that. But soon you'll see just how wrong you are."

"I hate to break it to you, but magic can't make someone love you."

"You're right, Emma. Magic can't create love. But if someone loved you in the past, it can make them love you again," Ingrid said. "Tonight, when the moon reaches its apex, the full power of these ribbons will finally be released—the essence of my beloved sisters, into your bodies. You two _will_ love me again, because you will _be_ Helga and Gerda."

...

"Regina..."

Regina loosened the rope that held Robin to the tree then walked away, deeper into the woods.

"Regina!"

"Regina, would you just stop for a moment?" He said catching up to her.

"What?" she said turning around.

"I'm trying to apologize..."

"There's no need to apologize, I understand. You were cursed."

"Regina what I said was inexcusable. I would have never said it in a thousand years."

"I know that."

"Then why are you angry with me?"

Regina looked around unable to look Robin in the eye. Eyes that had so recently been filled with hatred.

"I'm not... angry with you. I'm angry with her. So can we just..." Regina said flinging her arms in the direction of the Snow Queen's lair.

Robin took a step towards Regina. "Well, if being the cause of your anger results in the privilege of having your undivided attention," He said cupping Regina's face in his hands, "I have to say I'm actually a bit jealous."

Robin rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Regina, I love you."

"Robin—"

Robin cut her off with a kiss.

"—I love you too."

...

"Aunt Ingrid?!" Anna yelled at the entrance to the Snow Queen's lair.

"Aunt Ingrid, we need to talk!"

The ground began to shake and Anna gasped at the sight of a giant snow monster exiting the cave. The monster let out a mighty roar as the Snow Queen came out from behind it.

"How ever did you manage to get out of that shop?" the Snow Queen asked.

"Ingrid, please! You have to let Elsa and Emma go. We can go back to Arendelle! We can be a family! Plea— "

Ingrid pushed Anna back with her magic.

"You just don't understand, do you!? None of you understand!"

The ice monster let out another roar and charged. David caught its attention forced it away from Anna and Kristoff.

An arrow whizzed through the air straight towards Ingrid's heart, which she stopped and dematerialized with one motion. Robin Hood and Regina approached the cave from the other side. Regina sent a fireball in the Snow Queen's direction.

"Anna, are you alright?" Kristoff said kneeling next to her.

"I'm fine."

"You're the only one who can wield that thing," Hook said pointing at the hammer. "We need to get you inside."

Regina held the Snow Queen's full attention as Hook escorted Anna and Kristoff through the fighting. David and Robin were doing all they could to not get punded by the ice monster.

Anna and Kristoff ran into the cave while Hook remained outside to assist with the fighting.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" Elsa said in surprise.

"Move back!" Anna said as she swung the mighty hammer breaking the cage of ice.

Outside Regina and the Snow Queen circled each other. Their powers seemed evenly matched. David, Robin, and Hook barely managed to stay out of the monster's grasp. Out of the corner of her eye, Ingrid noticed Emma and Elsa coming out of the cave with Anna and Kristoff.

"No!" she yelled knowing that they now had the upper hand. The Snow Queen looked at Regina.

Regina gave a confident smirk. The battle would soon be over.

The Snow Queen looked over Regina's shoulder at Robin who was keeping the snow monster preoccupied. She glanced at Regina and then aimed her ice in his direction. An icy blast struck his heart. It spread quickly over his body until he was frozen solid. He fell and shattered into a million pieces.

Taking advantage of Regina's shock, the Snow Queen tossed her aside. She hit her head on a rock and fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, the monster got a hold of Hook and threw him into the trees. Emma went all out blasting the ice monster fireball after fireball.

The Snow Queen threw a blast of ice at Anna who blocked it with the hammer.

"Look out!" Emma shouted.

The monster swept up Kristoff and Anna in its icy hands. Caught off guard, Anna lost her grip on the hammer and it fell to the ground.

David ran to attack the Snow Queen head on. She dodges him and pushes him to the ground. His sword lands at her feet and she picks it up.

David looked around for something he could use to protect himself but the hammer was the only thing in reach.

Ingrid looms over David, sword high over her head. As the sword comes down, David grabs the hammer.

At his touch a portal rips through the fabric of reality.

A bright blast of energy surged from the hammer, though him, causing Ingrid to fly backwards dropping the sword. For a moment everything is still. Then, the hammer yanks David by the arm, pulling him head first into the portal.

"Dad!" Wasting no time, Emma rushed forward grabbing David's sword and dived in after him.

"No, Emma!" Ingrid shouted.

She stared at the portal in shock from her fallen position on the ground, but fails to notice Regina sitting up behind her.

Regina reaches a hand out in front of her and grabs Ingrid's beating heart. She squeezes it until it crumbles into dust.

The ice monster lets out a final roar before evaporating into thin air. With the monster gone, Anna and Kristoff fall to the ground and through the portal.

"Anna!" Elsa shrieks, reaching for her. Anna managed to grasp her arm, causing Elsa to tumble in after her.


	2. Ch 2 God of Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storybrooke receives a not so warm welcome from Asgard.  
Beginning of the Loki backstory!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this story in my head for a while now. Its kinda nice to finally be putting it out there. If you've happened to see this story before on either my tumblr or wattpad account, first of all, Sorry, secondly, its been through a few edits since then. Nothing too major though. Enjoy!

Grey clouds swirled over the mountain hiding the summit from the view from the unsuspecting town below. The sky rumbled and the clouds began to magically converge. Lightning crackled interrupting the tranquility of the forest. A portal ripped through the midday sky, touching down like a tornado, depositing a single body on the mountainside.

**Arendelle, A long time ago**

Loki pushed himself off the ground. Weakened and stripped of his armor, he staggered to his feet looking out over the edge of the cliff into the vast expanse of the canyon before him. He cursed the skies and released his anger in an ungodly cry of desperation.

He knew Odin would not take kindly to his deceit. He had expected some form of retribution for his actions, but banishment? He hadn't expected that.

Loki took a deep breath running his finger through his hair. The air was brisk and thin at his current elevation, but the cool air helped to clear his head.

He was mortal. 

Behind him a twig snapped. Loki spun around scanning the brush but saw no one. He was near the edge of a forest of pine trees and large grey rocks. The leaves rustled in a bush to his left and Loki turned his head just for a moment. As he did, he heard a girlish giggle come from, he assumed, whoever was behind the boulder he had just been inspecting.

Out the corner of his eye, Loki saw a shadow of a creature roll out from the bush to his left, down the hill.

The boulder in front of him laughed and followed quickly behind, leaving Loki gawking.

"Hey!" Loki shouted, jerking out of his stupor. He pursued them.

Loki ran after them as quickly as he could but the trees were dense. It was difficult to keep up.

For a moment he considered it was all in his head. Was it possible that his fall from grace had somehow addled his brains? No, he was sure of what he saw. Those two boulders were alive.

And laughing at him.

He kept his eyes trained on their ever-shrinking silhouettes. In fact, were it not for that very concentrated focus, Loki might have seen what he had just accidently stumbled into—a caravan of soldiers.

He was surrounded.

"Seize him!"

At that several hands were upon Loki. He struggled to break free. A flash of green sent the soldiers flying, providing Loki with a brief respite from their attempts to restrain him. When they returned with it was with renewed vigor.

Loki on the other hand, was already weakened by the day's events. That last burst of magic was all of what little he had left in his reserve.

The butt of a sword connected with the back of his head and this strange world turned dark.

**Present Day Asgard**

David awoke with a pounding headache. He could have sworn that he had been dreaming about something but what? he couldn't remember. He strenuously opened his eyes and Emma came into focus a few feet away from him, half sprawled out in a bush.

Emma groaned as David helped her up.

"Where are we?" Emma asked.

"Dunno," David said as he grabbed his sword. He looked around. The hammer lay between him and the rest of the group on the road below.

"But we have other problems." David said pointing to the people surrounding Elsa, Kristoff, and Anna.

Elsa was the first to regain consciousness. She, Kristoff, and Anna were lying on a dirt road. Looking around she discovered they had landed near a large golden gate. Elsa saw a cloud of dust down the path heading in their direction and heard the distant approach of horses.

Elsa hurriedly shook Anna and Kristoff awake.

The hoof beats grew louder.

Elsa tried to pull Anna, whose knees wobbled beneath her, out of the road before she became trampled. They ran but didn't get far.

They were surrounded.

Elsa summoned ice to her fingers. She sent a powerful blast of ice in the direction of one of the men. The horse reared back.

Thor's eyes grew wide as he exchanged a glance with Loki.

Sif wasted no time in drawing her sword on Elsa.

"Who sent you, Sorceress?" Sif demanded.

"-Hey!" Emma shouted. She managed to catch the warriors off guard and blasted them with a burst of her light magic.

Seizing the moment, Elsa, Kristoff and Anna turned to get away. They rushed toward Emma and David in an attempt to regroup but Thor and the others were not far behind.

Anna reached out and her hammer zinged to her hands. She swung it around and blasted the closest man to her- which happened to be Thor, effectively throwing him from his horse.

Loki, Hogun, and Volstagg stopped in their tracks and stared at Anna's hammer in amazement.

Sif however, didn't notice. She was busy chasing after Elsa.

David came to Elsa's aid just in time to catch Sif's blow with his own sword. She easily knocked his away and went to cut his throat in one swift motion, but with immense control, she stopped inches away from his neck.

"Frandral?" she said looking at David. She took a moment to really look at him.

"What?" David said wrinkling his brow in confusion.

The moment was interrupted by a sudden shrill cry.

"Aah!" Anna shrieked collapsing to the ground trembling.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out from behind David. Kristoff and Elsa rushed to Anna's side.

Anna was writhing in pain. The hammer lay close to her, connected to Anna by a white-hot glow.

"Anna!? Anna! What's wrong?!" Elsa said kneeling by her side but afraid to touch her.

Tears streamed down Anna's face as she trembled and cried.

Loki's jaw stiffened.

"Thor!" Loki called out, "you have to destroy it!"

Thor briefly looked at his hammer, then at Anna's. Spinning his Mjolnir, he leapt off the ground, and landed forcefully on top of Storm-Breaker, crushing it as if it were made of glass.

**Arendelle**

As the soldiers made their way down the mountain, the prison cart Loki had been thrown in jostled him awake.

"What the Hel?" He said rubbing the bump on the back of his head.

Slowly, he opened one eye, then the other. He wasn't sure exactly how long he had passed out for, though through the trees he could see the sun's low placement on the horizon. He knew that he must have been unconscious for at least an hour.

The cart hit another bump in the road. Loki groaned and sighed. He rolled over making himself more comfortable, resigning to his current station. Of all the nine realms, here he was, on Midgard, in a prison cart.

_Well, I've seen worse,_ he thought.

Loki lay on his back looking up at the sky through wooden bars. He noticed something peculiar about the way the clouds swirled, keeping the mountain's summit from view.

They were not normal clouds; tiny flecks of ice bounced around refracting and reflecting light. The ice crystals seemed to be alive, humming and buzzing, like swarm of bees. The longer he looked at it, the more captivating it became.

Loki felt someone watching him effectively snapping him out of his trance. He turned to find a pair of calculating blue eyes studying him.

The soldier's eyes widened in response to catching the piercing cold stare of Loki's green one's. The soldier turned away, looking pointedly forward, and quickened their horse's pace to pass the cart.

"Wait." Loki called out. "Stop!" he commanded. The wagon lurched to a stop nearly throwing Loki off balance.

It took a moment for Loki to realize the reason they had stopped was because they had reached their destination, not because he had ordered it.

Soldiers rushed to set up camp while there was still sunlight. Loki looked around to try to spot the soldier in the chaos. He watched as the soldiers set up tents, tended to the horses, and prepared a fire, but could not find the blue-eyed soldier among them.

Loki considered escaping. There couldn't have been more than forty soldiers, many of them young and inexperienced-looking. It would be all too easy to simply get up and leave. But he had no way home, nowhere to go.

Moreover, Loki sensed there was something amiss. Most of the soldiers seem to pay no mind to him and gave him a wide berth, but Loki would catch others stealing weary glances in his direction. The whole camp seemed uneasy. It made Loki wonder what exactly they wanted from him. He hadn't done anything to derive this level of resentment from them, at least, not yet. Loki knew whatever he stumble upon was about something more. And he had a feeling that what ever it was had to do with the ever looming cloud.

...

Long after the soldiers received their supper and the fire was reduced to a low dying ember, somebody approached the prisoner to bring him his food. They reached in between the wooden bards to place a cup of something hot before him. With one fell swoop, Loki grabbed their wrist through the bars, twisting their arm pulling them close.

Loki took a swig from the steaming cup he had skillfully managed to keep from spilling.

"You, are not a soldier," he said, with a low growl. The imposter struggled against his grip but Loki pulled her closer. She glared at him angrily with her shockingly blue eyes.

"Unhand me!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Mmm... I think not."

"Unhand me or I... I'll—"

"You'll do what exactly? Scream? I don't think you will. It seems to me that you are going through an awful amount of trouble to maintain your anonymity."

The girl looked past Loki at the camp, then from side to side. All was quiet. No one had taken notice of the imposter-soldier bringing the prisoner food.

"I'll tell you what, I'll release you if you promise to _stay_ and have a little chat" Loki said.

She smiled a mock smile and said, "But we're having such a nice chat already." She tried to pull away again, with no avail.

"Or, I could just alert everyone to the little spy in their midst," he threatened.

"I'm not a spy," the girl huffed.

Loki said nothing as the girl thought it through.

"Fine," she said agreeing with his terms.

Loki released her arm hesitantly but, true to her word, she stayed.

"What would you like to chat about?"

"Where are you taking me?" Loki demanded.

"To the court of Arendelle to be tried for your crimes."

"Crimes? What crimes?" he asked incredulously.

"You have magic."

"So it is a crime to have magic?" He said disbelieving.

"Well, no." she said shaking her head as if Loki was missing the point. "You are very strange... you are not from here, are you?"

"No," he said wondering what about him was strange, "I hail from a realm far from this place." Far, far from this place, he thought.

"Magic is dangerous," she said and he did not disagree. "Having magic is not something one would want to make public knowledge about themselves, especially at a time like this—"

"Hey! What are you doing?" a man said addressing them.

The woman froze. Loki recognized the man as the captain he had ran into earlier. In a few short steps he closed the distance between them and grabbed the imposter soldier, forcing her to face him. "No talking with the prisoner—"

Surprise briefly flashed over the captain's face—a look of recognition? Loki thought, followed by anger.

"My quarters," the captain said, his voice dangerously low. "Now."

She looked at Loki then back at the man. His eyes looked as if they were daring her to defy him.

"Yes, Sir." She said icily, before taking her leave.

The captain gave Loki a dirty look before walking away.

As soon as the captain stepped inside his quarters, Loki focused his energy and projected his consciousness into the tent. They would not be able to see or hear him, but he would be able to see and hear everything.

"You shouldn't be out here. What were you thinking?!" The man said.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you have all the fun..." she said removing her hat letting her blonde hair fall over her shoulder.

"This is serious!"

"Don't you think I know that? We have been searching for months with nothing to show for it!"

"I wouldn't say nothing," He said grudgingly. "We've got a lead now..."

"That man out there hasn't got a clue what's going on, there's no way he's behind this."

"He has magic, Sonja. You must have seen that freak tornado appear and disappear, and then moments later he shows up. Its not a coincidence!"

"Maybe not, but something's not right. He's clearly not from here and he doesn't even know about the disappearances."

"And you've gathered all this from just one short conversation?"

"Yes."

"You shouldn't even be talking to him. He's dangerous. He could have used his magic on you to confuse you."

The woman, Sonja, rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"You should stay in my quarters tonight," he said.

"Kai--" she began to protest.

"I'm not taking any chances. If anything happens to you, your father will kill me," he said as he departed.

"He wont even notice I'm gone..." she muttered to herself, not knowing that anyone much less the prisoner on the other side of the camp, would be able to hear her.

**Present Day Asgard**

The magic and dust in the air began to settle. The tension between the two groups melted away. The connection between girl and hammer was severed thanks to the action and quick thinking of Asgard's two princes.

"Loki? What manner of trickery is this?" Thor questioned the God of Mischief seeing as this was his area of expertise.

"I can explain later," Loki said hoping he would not press the issue any further. "For now, I think it's best we get the young lady to a healer," Loki said looking at the fiery girl who lay unconscious. There was only one way she could be wielding that hammer but it couldn't be...

"So, you're not gonna try and kill us?" Kristoff said with uncertainty.

"Apparently not," said Loki, "that is, unless you try something foolish."

Thor scooped Anna up easily in his muscly arms.

"Hey—HEY!" Kristoff protested.

Thor turned to head toward the golden gate, ignoring Kristoff's objections.

David looked at Loki, then to the burlier man walking toward him. He had definitely called him 'Thor.' David has a sinking suspicion they were no where near the Enchanted Forest. 

"Frandral?" Thor said approaching David.

"I'm sorry?" David said clearly confused by this word for a second time.

"You need not apologize, Frandral. Had we known it was you we would not have reacted so harshly," Thor said smiling. He continued with Anna in his arms toward the gates. David stared quizzically at the back of his head.

"It is good to see you again," the lady Sif interrupted, "but if you don't mind my asking, where have you been all this time?"

"Uh, I don't... I'm not... Look." David paused. "I am grateful for the help, really, I am, and I appreciate you not killing us but I'm not... whoever you think I am. My name is David.

"This is my daughter, Emma. And our friends Kristoff, Elsa, and Anna." he explained as he walked alongside the warriors.

"Elsa, Look." Emma whispered. "The ribbons, they're gone!" she said holding out her wrist.

Inside the large gates servants rushed to the princes' aid, welcoming the warriors and leading their horses away.

**Arendelle**

Early in the morning the group arrived at the castle. They passed through a small town where a few vendors had begun setting up shop. The grey stone castle seemed to float upon the water. Purple, green and gold banners hung in the courtyard.

Upon arrival Loki's hands were shackled and he was tossed into the dungeons. Two soldiers were positioned outside his cell to keep watch.

Keeping up the appearance of helplessness was starting to get on Loki's nerves. If Thor were in this situation he would have already punched his way out. Loki slicked his hair back and sat down to wait. While Loki preferred to wait things out, his patience was wearing thin. 

He looked at the man who had shoved him in and grinned. The guard, who had been standing at attention, suddenly looked horrified and began jumping around swatting at something invisible. Loki chuckled to himself then released him from the illusion. The second guard leered at Loki through the bars.

Time passed but before long a voice called down to the dungeon for the prisoner to be taken to the king.

Loki was escorted into the throne room. It was long and narrow, but the walk to the throne was not nearly as long as the one in Asgard. Loki's boots clicked on the marble floor with each step. Compared to Asgard, the room was dark, with only a small amount of light coming through the windows and from the chandeliers. The ceilings were vaulted with exposed wooden rafters, decorated by painted golden flowers. Everything was decorated with these flowers— the floor, the windows, even the throne where the king sat waiting.

On the far side of the hall a door to the left of the king hidden by one of the many flowing curtains opened and a slender figure slid in discreetly taking her place in the empty seat near the king. She sat down and looked up, her eyes meeting Loki's. It was her.

A small crowd of courtiers gathered around to see the spectacle, curious about the mysterious prisoner.

Loki bowed his head curtly.

"Majesty."

"You have not been permitted to speak," the king declared much to Loki's annoyance.

"My Captain has recounted the events leading up to your capture. Upon being caught fleeing the scene of known magical disturbances, you then attempted to fight off my soldiers using magic.

"Do you admit that you are a sorcerer?"

"Yes," said Loki plainly.

The courtroom buzzed with hushed voices.

"Then you are an enemy to the throne of Arendelle!"

"I am not your enemy-"

"I declare, you are either responsible for these disappearances or you are in league with who ever is!"

"I am NOT your enemy." Loki said louder this time as he pulled his arms apart, breaking the shackles around his writs with ease.

The small crowd gasped and murmured. The king's guards came forward.

"I am Prince Loki, of Asgard."

Loki watched cautiously, his gaze shifting from guard to guard.

The courtiers spoke unabashedly from one to another saying, _Who did he say he was? _

_Did he say Prince? _

_Asgard? Yes, the home of the Gods! _

"Prince Loki of –" the king sputtered. "Impossible!"

"I, am the answer to your prayers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: In the last chapter, the hammer was named Storm-Breaker, a name I researched a few years before Infinity War came out. Didn't know it was gonna become a thing. Whoops!


	3. Valley of Living Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past Sonja and Kai argue. Loki searches for a way home.   
In Asgard our heroes learn more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely following Hans Christian Anderson's "The Snow Queen" in the Arendelle flashbacks.

**Asgard**

Emma inspected her wrist where the ribbon once was. The ribbon that marked her and Elsa as suitable replacements for Ingrid’s sisters. She still couldn’t remember anything about her past with Ingrid, but when she had said that Emma had once loved her, she hadn’t lied. Her “superpower” told her that much.

Elsa and Kristoff never strayed far from Anna's bedside. The color was slowly coming back to her face and her breathing seemed to be less labored.

Thor watched quietly wondering how these strangers came across a hammer similar to his own.

Anna began to stir and let out a surprising giggle.

"Ooh... so strong..." she mumbled.

Kristoff blushed.

"Anna!" Elsa said smiling as she sat next to her on the mattress.

Anna's tired eyes began to open.

“What happened?” She groaned

Thor decided now was a good time to go and Loki reluctantly followed.

In the corridor Thor confronted Loki.

“What have you done?” he said pushing Loki into the wall.

“Really, brother, after all this time you still don’t trust me?” Loki responded.

“It is no coincidence, that cursed hammer bringing them here. What game are you playing?” Thor said pressing.

“No, no games. I had no part in this,” Loki said.

Thor slowly let Loki go and backed away.

“Well, I _may _have played some _small_ part in this…” he conceded.

David sat down in the corner next to Emma.

“She’s really gone,” she said rubbing her wrist.

“I—I don’t know what happened. I reached for the hammer and the next thing I knew, we ended up here.” David said.

“It was Regina,” said Elsa. “I saw her… crush… Ingrid’s heart,” she said trembling.

Elsa squeezed Anna’s hand and left her with Kristoff.

“She was so desperate for our love. She wanted… control. She just wanted… to make things okay again… Are we really all that different?” she pondered aloud.

“She _wanted_ to turn us into her sisters! She said we were a ‘perfect match’ whatever that means,” Emma said.

David gave her a quizzical look.

“Clearly, she was crazy. Doesn’t matter. We’re stuck here now,” Emma said standing up. “Wherever ‘here’ is.” She said waving her hand around.

“Asgard,” said David.

“Wait a minute. What?! I thought you said that wasn’t real?” Kristoff interjected.

“Asgard? Are you sure?” Emma said.

“Yeah, pretty sure. The real question is _how _did we get here?” David wondered.

“I may be able to help answer that,” Loki said stepping into the room.

**Arendelle, A long time ago**

Loki was interested in one thing and one thing only—returning to Asgard. If he had to pretend to care about the well-being of these mortals in the process, then so be it. He would play the role of a benevolent god. He just needed to bide his time.

He spent days pouring over books of magic from this realm. He was constantly frustrated by the lack of resources and magical knowledge of these mortals. As he flipped through another weighty tome, his mind wandered to thoughts of the Princess.

The Princess, Sonja, took far more interest in him than he would have preferred. She was always there, around every corner, hardly ever leaving him alone.

Shortly after his arrival, the Princess and Loki had walked arm in arm through the castle under the pretense of her giving Loki a tour.

"Tell me," he said once no one was around to hear, "are you really a Princess or are you merely play-acting."

The princess's painted smile faltered.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh please, this ‘Proper Princess’ act is as much a façade as the soldier I met back in the woods," he said.

A group of palace maids bowed to Sonja as they walked by. She smiled in kind acknowledgment.

Her face dropped as soon as they passed. She hoped they had not overheard their conversation. She turned her head to glare at Loki who was studying her. He admired her ability to deceive others, to cloak her true self behind this exuberant persona.

"What?" she demanded.

He looked at her pointedly.

"As Princess, I try to live up to the expectations of the people... and my father,” she added in as if it were an afterthought. “Certainly, you would know all about expectations, Your Highness?"

"Yes, well... I tend to fall short of everyone's expectations more often than not,” he spoke rather grimly.

"Well, you've exceeded mine," she said in earnest.

Loki looked bewildered. 

"So far," she added with a shrug.

They continued with their stroll.

"Thank you," she said her voice quieter now, "for agreeing to help my people."

This she said with such sincerity that Loki questioned his resolve.

Loki dropped a dusty book on the table and leaned his head back in his seat, running his fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and wondered what she was up to now.

…

At the moment, Sonja wore a simple cloak and trousers, looking nothing like a royal. _Another disguise,_ Loki thought as he spied on her with his magic through her bedroom mirror. Her maid wore a worried expression.

“Sonja, now is not the time for you to be off on your own,” she pleaded. “_Please_ –

“There’s nothing to worry about. I won’t be alone, after all, and if anyone asks about me, just tell them… I wasn’t feeling quite myself today.” She giggled at her joke as she hid her blond curls beneath her hood.

Though the official flower of Arendelle may be the golden crocus, Sonja's favorites were the red and white roses in the royal gardens. It was in the royal gardens, beneath the rose bushes, that Sonja first met Kai, who was carefully pruning the beautiful yet prickly blossoms. It was where she would meet him today.

Kai’s grandmother had been a gardener at the castle. When she started getting achy and slow in her old age, she brought her grandson to assist her on the grounds. They met there often. Kai, who was older by a few years, saw Sonja as the little sister he never had.

They went everywhere together, getting into trouble, earning scowls from palace staff. Until one day, Kai became a soldier in the royal army. He only recently became a captain after, one by one, the citizens of Arendelle began to disappear. 

Sonja waited under the window near the bushes. She waited and waited as Loki’s projection looked on.

She was beginning to think he wouldn’t come when the Captain suddenly rounded the corner. She pounced on him excitedly, kissing his cheek not noticing his anxious expression.

Sonja grabbed his arm to pull him along as she started rattling off her long list of plans for the day.

“We can borrow a toboggan from-

“Sonja,“ he said.

“and if that doesn’t work we can always trade with-

“Sonja-

“- oh and of course we have to build a snowman!”

“Sonja!” he said and she finally looked at him. Really looked at him.

“What-? Why are you wearing your uniform?”

He sighed deeply, “Sonja, this is ridiculous. We can’t just sneak around like we did when we were younger. I have a responsibility, to this kingdom, _your_ kingdom. And to your father, _the King_.”

“Ugh, don’t talk to me about my father,” she pulled away.

“You have a responsibility too,” he said stepping towards her. "Please, Sonja. If we play our hand correctly, think of what this new position could mean for us." He said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sonja looked away.

"I know you think you can win his favor and respect, but trust me when I say, It's not possible." she shook her head.

"If only you would just, try a little harder with your responsibilities--" 

Sonja groaned, "Heavens, you sound just like him.”

“Good.”

“It wasn’t meant as a compliment,” she sneered.

His face began to turn as red as his hair.

“I took an oath to protect the royal family, to protect you! I don't take that responsibility lightly. Your duty is to your people, not running around in your _stupid_ little fantasy world," he said pinning her back against the stone wall of the castle.

Loki stood between them, unseen, unable to do much as he was still intangible. He was beginning to like this soldier less and less.

"And who says I need your protection?" She said drawing his sword on him.

He stepped away from her, hands in front of him.

She held the sword steadily between them before tossing his sword aside.

He went to go pick it up and she ran away so he couldn’t see her tears.

Loki smirked at the crestfallen captain and then vanished back to his quarters.

…

When Loki opened his eyes and he was back in his body in his room, his mind reeling from what he just saw. He braced himself against his desk and took some deep breaths.

Then something caught his eye. Looking at his work he saw the page the dusty old book had fallen open to. In particular, one of its illustrations set his mind racing. He skimmed the runes finding the information he needed. _It seems as these books contain more than just useless facts after all _he thought.

He got up and made his way to the library leaving the book, open to the page about rock trolls, behind. 

Loki quickly skimmed the shelves of the library until he found what he was searching for. A map.

“There you are,” he whispered, thrusting his finger at a spot on the map. He rolled up the map and put it in his satchel with the rest of his supplies.

… 

In the stables, Loki saddled himself a horse. As he led the horse around the corner, he stopped at the sound of _her_ voice.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Sonja demanded.

Loki sighed. “Don’t you have something better to do rather than sneaking around your own castle?” he said.

“Sneaking? I’m not _sneaking. _If anything, you’re the one sneaking, and that horse doesn’t belong to you,” she said taking the reins.

“Planning on going for a ride then?” he said making a show of seeing her trousers and cloak for the pretended first time.

“Actually… yes.” She easily lied. “But I think I’d rather keep you company if you don’t mind.”

“By all means,” he said giving in.

...

In the woods, Sonja and Loki arrived in a large rocky clearing. Steam vents hissed from the ground and blanketing the forest in a thick haze.

“Hello?” Loki called out.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Sonja whispered.

Slowly a boulder rolled over to them and the princess froze with dread. She trembled as it got nearer and nearer.

The little boulder sprung to life and with a giggle she said, “Papa, this is the tall dark man I was telling you about.”

Another boulder rolled to them. A young boy this time. “Can we keep them, Papa? Can we keep them?”

Sonja chuckled nervously. They were not being serious, were they? These were nothing like the child-snatching trolls she heard stories of when she was a child. Those were nurses’ tales meant to keep children in bed at night, nothing for her, _a grown woman_, she reminded herself, to worry about.

“We’re here to treat with your elders,” Loki said getting straight to business.

A heftier boulder rolled up to them next. When it came to life it had a far more elaborate necklace and a cloak of moss.

“My name is Lo—”

“I do not wish to hear what I am sure is a very well thought out lie, God of Lies,” the elder troll interrupted. “Come here so that I may get a good look at you,” he gestured.

Loki knelt down so they were at the same level.

Grand Pabbie placed his rocky hand on Loki’s face and began sifting through Loki’s memories.

Caught off guard, Loki tried to steer the troll’s journey through his mind through some of his least embarrassing moments. Once he felt like he had some modicum of control, Loki pushed back, looking for confirmation of what the book already told him. He saw something, falling from the heavens, a younger version of Grand Pabbie rolled closer. It was dark and it was glowing blue… but before he could get any closer, the connection was lost.

Despite the cold, Loki was sweating. Sonja was by his side holding his shoulder. Loki slowed his breath.

“What did you do to him?!” she exclaimed.

Grand Pabbie sighed, “It would wise of you, Princess, to not get between the dealings of so-called gods and kings. You will not like where it leads you,” he stressed. “I see much pain in your future,” as he spoke magic flickered between them showing them glimpses of the future, “constantly torn between duty and love. The decisions you make now will determine the fate of Arendelle. Indeed, your journey has already begun.

“As for you,” he said addressing Loki, “I have what you seek and… I will give it to you.” He said nodding slowly.

Loki’s eyes asked him why he would ever do something like that after seeing what he saw.

“There will be a price to pay,” Grand Pabbie continued.

Sonja looked from Loki to the elder troll. “The royal coffers have plenty. I can pay whatever the price –”

“No. It is not your price to pay.” He said cutting her off, “And it will not be owed to me… a sorcerer knows, magic always comes with a price.

“Loki, the Fallen Prince of Asgard, you will have a choice to make. Your destiny awaits you and I am afraid nothing that happens now will change your future.”

Hidden behind a coat of moss, under his necklace Grand Pabbie removes a crystal that is unlike any other in his collection. It glows the deepest color of blue, an otherworldly sapphire. Loki places it in a small pouch and straps it to his belt.

“When you can no longer see a future, all you can do is the next right thing.”

**Asgard**

Over dinner Loki told his tale. There was no raucous laughter usually accompanied by tales over the evening meal. Only a stillness, as friends and strangers listened intently.

“When I was younger, I made many reckless and wild decisions. One of which, was the decision to marry a well-regarded warrior’s betrothed. We were in love, or so I thought, and our families would not bless the union. So, I made plans to have her betrothed sent away to the front lines. I did not think she would mind or that he would have ever returned. I used magic to assume his identity and had the All-Father bless the union.”

“What does this have to do with-?” David asked.

“Let him continue,” Thor bade.

Loki took a deep breath then went on, “Immediately following the wedding, my plot was revealed. The marriage was annulled, and I was cast out of Asgard. Banished to a world we call ‘Midgard’ where I was taken in by the kingdom of Arendelle.” He looked at Anna.

“I knew you must be from Arendelle the moment I saw you wielding that hammer,” Loki said.

“Mr. Gold said that it was forged by a dark sorcerer long ago and that only a royal from Arendelle could harness its power,” she whispered not so quietly to Elsa.

“I made the hammer,” Loki conceded "and I used dark magic to do it."

**Arendelle**

Mjolnir, Thor’s hammer, was forged in the heart of a dying star by the Dwarves of Nidavellir. It was made from the strongest metal in all the universe. Its powers were numerous. He knew of no other weapon in the nine realms that could compete. The hammer Loki would be forging for the King of Arendelle, would be nothing like that. 

Loki hoped that if he could imbue the hammer with enough magic, he could navigate the branches of the Yggdrasill back to Asgard and make things right. The magic from the fallen piece of celestial rock could in no way compare to forging a weapon in the heart of a dying star but still, it would not easily be defeated. Loki, however, was not prepared to rely on the power of the crystal alone. Loki weaved a powerful curse into the weapon along with the blood he had acquired from the King. In the final steps, Loki melded the magic crystal into the hammer. 

"Storm-Breaker, whatever should I do without you," he smirked.

...

“My lady, you’ve returned!" Sonja's maid said with, what Sonja though was a little too much enthusiasm as she entered her room.

"I was worried when they said the Captain was missing.”

“Kai? What do you mean 'missing'?” Sonja asked.

“Oh, I don’t know. I just thought that meant he was out with you.”

“I haven’t spoken to him since this morning in the gardens. He wasn’t – we didn’t spend the day together as planned. I’ve been with Loki.”

"But if he hasn’t returned with you then, does that mean, he really is missing?"

...

Outside the snow flurried and waves crashed. Kai’s walked toward someone or something eyes glazed over as if in a trance. 

The wind whipped around Kai's face with icy needles from the ocean's spray.

"Are you cold?" said the most beautiful voice Kai ever heard, like that of an angel.

He nodded dumbly.

Her plump lips barely touched his but his heart seized up and he thought he might have died and gone to Heaven. Suddenly, he no longer noticed the cold.

"My Lady, you shouldn't be out here it's too dangerous --"

She cut him off with another kiss, this one more passionate. And with that, he forgot the danger, he forgot his duty, and forgot even his love for Sonja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been mostly written for the longest time but I guess there's no better time to update than the present! Yay social-distancing...  
I'd suggest leaving a bookmark if you're following along, because I am not one for frequent updates. :(

**Author's Note:**

> I started this along time ago on watpad! lol. Who knows if I'll ever finish it. Also, I guess I'm one of the few people in this world who actually liked the Frozen episodes of OUAT?


End file.
